Lost And Estranged Chapter 3: Rotten To The Core
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: The continuation of Darren Gunn's shot back at the top


My phone blares off throughout my bedroom in my home. A home in which was once a factory building i unhappily roll over to check the caller ID. i lift the phone to my ear "What do you want princess" Sara Aries the women that was standing above my limp body the night of 1000 knives. "Boy you truly are a morning person aren't you." A sarcastic laugh escapes her lips "As i said what do you want Princess." You can hear her press her lips together "Well we are at the place you told us to come too and i gotta say you did seem to strike me as the silent rage type but this this is more Norman Bates." Hayle snickers at the sound of that "Just enter through the back door rookies i'll be down in a minute, i hang up before she can make another comment.

I step down the circle like steps that leads up into my bedroom as i walk past the replica cases of the CWF United States and Hardcore championships as i stroll past the replica of the Tag Title i cringe a bit as a poster taped to the wall placed next to it "The Estranged Vs" My blood boiled over as i tore it off the wall smiling to myself as if someone else could see it as i head past the unfinished wrestling ring and to the front door. I open it to the faces that i will be seeing or the next 6 weeks. "Now before i hear anything from either of you, yes it's clean yes i live here and yes the water is clean Hayle" Hayle let's out a sigh and smiled as she carried herself in what i'm starting to believe is her regular everyday clothing of a skirt of navy blue with spots that line across her waist with a heavy sweater over her upper region and long black boots with socks up to her knees as i turn to look at Sara with what still is her red and black hair that falls before her eyes wearing dark red and black short shorts and a over sized Neck Deep T-shirt and dark blood colored red boots well atleast her music taste seemed good. "Charming truly charming" she laughs to herself i do my best to ignore it "Alright girls Tanner has the night off because he has been helping me set up the ring and training area" I say as i look from Sara to Hayle. As Hayle stares straight into the vanity mirror placed directly on the wall adjacent to the ring area. Sara rolls her eyes as she turns to look at Hayle and then back to me. I haven't quiet figured her out yet or why she was there the night of my downfall but there was something about her that kept me at attention. She has gained my interest "I got this" she turns to face the mirror to gain the attention of Hayle but she turns in a way that made me feel as if she wanted to gain my attention as well. "Hey Evil Queen can you focus for 5 seconds" Sara states this with such an unease in her voice that it actually made me smile in a weird way. Hayle continues to be extremely transfixed on her own image as she fluffs her hair and moves her sweater "Mirror Mirror On The Wall Who's The BADDEST Of Them All" she smirks at her own play on words as the door to my factory level home swings open behind them "Ahem i think you need to find your own catchphrase little girl" Sasha Banks was in the building "Girls let me introduce you to the NXT Womens Champion The Boss Sasha Banks".

Sasha as well as myself enter the ring "Alright girls what we need to do first and foremost is work on your lockup and take downs and considering the only other people here are myself and Gunn. I'll take evil queen here and i guess you can take." I scoff at Banks as i know what she's about to say. Hayle and Sara enter the ring as Hayle locks up with Sasha as banks twists her arm and flips her onto her back "You gotta be quicker then that little girl" Hayle seemed to lose her cool at all the comments made about her which in my defense were none by me. As i lock up with Sara i hear what pretty sure is what will have a name later on as Hayle shoves Sasha straight into me knocking me over right on top of Sara. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME LITTLE GIRL BANK BITCH" Hayle screams as she storms out of the ring followed by Sasha. As i am focused on the situation between the two i neglect to the fact that i am on top of Sara until she clears her throat "Ahem, Is this the part of the show where you kiss me and make me feel like the only girl in the world" The sarcastic tone makes me roll my eyes as i roll off of her extending my hand to lift her up "Cute very cute princess" She smiles at this as she stares at my Anti Possession necklace that lightly hangs from my neck "Nice Piece lover boy" she makes her way out of the ring past the vanity mirror to find sasha and hayle. I scoff to myself as i still can not figure her out but for one thing i know that she isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

After training the girls leave to there hotel as i clean up the ring and my phone blasts a tone i haven't heard in a few days. I answer on the 3rd ring "What the fuck do you want Winter" The same bitchy tone as always that i never actually noticed until lately slowly hits my ear and makes my blood turn from red hot to burning fire. "I just wanted to let you know that in 3 weeks at CWF Evolution it'll be Sirius Carson, Winter Knight and WWE Diva PAIGE taking on Darren Gunn and his two bimbo rookies i hope you're prepared you'll need to be." No one being around i still look at the ring "I'll be ready, The girls will be ready, Tanner will be ready We will be ready come hell or high water we will be ready come hell or high water we will win.. Fuck winning come hell or high water if i need to lose an arm to beat the ever living hell out of the both of you. I will. I have faith in my rookies. Even if we have to be Rotten To The Core."

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
